Unwanted Stepmother
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Shadow and Kelly get married but Obsidian Doesn't like it


Obsidian sat by himself in a cliff over looking a lake with the sun warmimg his fur Kelly was going to approach him for she had news to tell him but stopped and think "okay,kelly you are going to tell him this..but he doesn't quite like you.."she said Kelly was going to turn around and go back but looked back and groaned then shadow stepped up to her.

"What's wrong"he asked kelly looked at him concerned "i don't know if we should tell him" shadow placed his paw on hers "kelly he'll find out sooner or later,it's best if he hears it from us" kelly looked at Obsidian "yes but,he..he doesn't like me" shadow sighed "look,you're omega and so is he,which means you both like fun,find something you both enjoy" Kelly sighed and looked at Obsidian before approaching "hey son" obsidian turned to them "we have some great news to tell you...Kelly and i are getting married" kelly saw obsidian's eye twich and looked at them with a blank stare and kelly said in her head "this will be difficult".

 **1 week later:the day of the wedding**

It was the day of the wedding all of the Voyageur pack attended however they weren't the only one's:Kate,Humphrey,Runt,Stinky,Claudette,Flint,Princess,Toast,Prince and Jester were there too.

Kelly and Shadow stood in front of every one kate smiled happily "Oh I'm so happy for them" then Claudette groaned "mom as great and romantic as this is why do we have to come" "yeah"runt and stinky said kate shot them a look "i dragged you guys along for these reasons:stinky you have nothing else better to do,Claudette you can't be trusted alone because you probably run off to see fleet and runt you're still grounded for that prank" runt smiled innocently "i said i was sorry" kate gave runt a look that said what the what "you made a skunk spray me...ugh i still smell bad"kate groaned "mom i thought you were Claudette"runt exclamed Claudette glared at him princess smiled and spoke "you remember our wedding flint it was so wonderful" flint smiled then prince opened his big mouth "heh yeah and only fenrir knows what you two did immediately after" princess glared angrily at "ooh you are sooo lucky we are at a wedding and toast is right here next to me".

Then the ceremony began Kelly and Shadow took each others scents,nibbled each other's ears and finally rubbed noses they were now mates everyone cheered then out of the corner of Kelly's eye she saw obsidian looking at her slowly shaking his head Kelly gulped and smiled at shadow "and now they are mates this is too precious"kate said happily "settle down there mrs skunk breath" prince said kate glared angrily at prince "shut up"kate growled.

After the wedding Kelly went to go find Obsidian who was sitting alone next to a tree she approached him. Obsidian looked up at her "so you are my stepmother now" kelly sighed "look Obsidian i know you probably hate me" but obsidian stopped her "no...i...don't hate you...i don't trust you you'll leave my dad...just like mom" Kelly looked at Obsidian with sympathy when she and Shadow met he told her the story of his 1st mate,her name was Carly she was a alpha like him,she divorced shadow right after obsidian first opened his eyes,she let him keep obsidian stating that she will find a new mate and make better pups she went lone wolf and hasn't been seen since.

Kelly sat in front of obsidian "sweetie,can i call you sweetie" obsidian looked at her funny "honey,sweetheart,hon"kelly said confused unsure which term of endearment obsidian would like to be called "nobody gives you cute names"kelly asked "Rebecca sometimes calls me hun and baby" kelly nodded "look Obsidian i would never leave your father i love him and I'm glad to be a part of your family,i love your father and i love you too obsidian".

Obsidian looked at the ground then kelly spoke again with tears starting to stream "please don't cast me away,you're the closest thing i ever had to a son,please"kelly sniffed obsidian just stared at her "look whatever i have to do to earn your trust I'll do it,just give me a chance" obsidian didn't say anything he just walked away causing kelly to sigh in sadness.

Kelly went to the western pack to vist kate they sat in her den talking about what to do "i don't know kate maybe this was a mistake"kelly said sadly kate looked at her shocked "kelly don't say that,obsidian needs time" kelly shook her head and whimpered "no,he doesn't want me in his life" "so replace him"a male voice kate and kelly looked up to see link standing there he and his brother were giving another chance by kate but it was the only one they get.

"What are you talking about nitwit"kate said annoyed link chuckled "if this obsidian pup doesn't want you as a mother just replace him with your pups that you and that shadow guy made" kate and kelly looked at link in disgust "ugh,you pig"kate said angrily "that would make him hate me more,and i rather be a stepmother i heard giving birth is painful"kelly said.

Kate winced "it is honey" link shrugged "hey you played through and gave birth to those ugly troublemakers you call pups"then link burst running out the den causing kate to growl.

Kelly sighed as a tear streamed down her cheek "I'm so scared kate I'm afraid he'll never accept me as a mother" kate comfort kelly "kelly listen,obsidian is a troubled pup inside,he feels like he doesn't need a mom in his life".

Kelly sniffed then looked at kate "well if you were his stepmother what would you do" kate simply said "i would love him, treat him as if i gave birth to him if he wants me around or not,kelly he may not be your biological son but he's still your family don't give up on him kelly" kelly nodded then walked out.

Back at the Voyageur pack kelly was walking through a field untill she spotted obsidian alone kelly sighed then said to herself "i'll earn your trust obsidian no matter how long it takes".

Meanwhile elsewhere in the dark corners of the Voyageur pack lived a drop dead sexy female wolf with grey fur it was Carly she's been living alone in a abandoned cave since she left. She sat at the entrance of the cave until she heard a masculine voice call her name in a calm tone "Carly" Carly looked around confused then it said it again carly was growing nervous "whose out here I'm an alpha who can easily kick the.." She stopped when she came face to face with Fenrir but he was normal wolf size although she didn't know that.

"Ok buddy i don't who you are but..." "I am Fenrir".

Carly looked at fenrir like he was crazy "ha ha ha ha ha you the wolf god,the creator of all of us...you are weird".

Fenrir grinned "you have no idea how weird" then fenrir grew to the size of a tree scaring carly "oh..my.." Fenrir laughed shaking the ground "my dear carly i have a proposal...how would you like to be my new mate" carly began stammering "what..me..i..I'd be honored..fenrir.." The fenrir held up his giant paw "and how would you like to be immortal and a goddess,all the powers i have will become yours as well" carly was amazed that her God was asking her to be his mate "i will be your mate...what do i do" Fenrir shrunk back down to carly's size "i need pups powerful pups and i heard some are being born with abilities i need you to retrieve them"Fenrir said carly nodded then smiled "where do i start"


End file.
